gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls special events
The following is a list of Gravity Falls special events. Special premieres Episode premieres of Gravity Falls as part of a larger theme on Disney Channel. Series preview and premiere On June 15, 2012, "Tourist Trapped" was first aired as a series preview. The series officially premiered on June 29, with both the pilot episode and "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mega Labor Day Weekend 2012 During Labor Day Weekend of 2012, Disney had marathon airings of many of its television shows like A.N.T farm, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Shake It Up, and more. See more under "Friday Fright Night" section. Monstober Throughout the month of October, Disney airs Halloween-themed episodes for many of its series programs. In 2012 this included the Gravity Falls episode "Summerween," one of the initial premieres on October 5. A marathon was held later that month, Fright Night. In 2013 it premiered a week of ''Gravity Falls'' shorts, "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained." Freaky Freakend In a homage to the 1972 novel Freaky Friday and its film adaptations, Disney aired episodes of popular shows focused on body swapping during the weekend of April 5 to April 7. Gravity Falls' 16th episode, "Carpet Diem," premiered as part of the event on the 5th, along with the other shows under the 30 minute time slot. In the episode, Dipper, Mabel, Soos; Waddles, and others switch bodies. Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Week From October 14, 2013 to October 18, 2013, for the premiere of the first wave of Shorts. An episode of Gravity Falls was shown followed by a short. Mabel's Guide to Life Week From February 3, 2014 to Feburary 7, 2014, for the premiere of the second wave of Shorts. An episode of Gravity Falls was shown followed by a short. Fa-La-La-Lidays As part of it's Holidays event between November and December,Gravity Falls Fa-La-La-Lidays ident disneychannel.com prominently features holiday and Christmas themed games and episodes. Though Gravity Falls has yet to have a Holiday special episode, in 2013 several games featured the cast of characters. These games were: Holiday Sweater Creator, Disney Channel - Snowman-O-Rama, and Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe. Also, during the event disneychannel.com revealed "presents" once a week. On the week before Christmas it released several show themed downloadable tree decorations. Gravity Falls' decoration was a Bigfoot tree ornament. Marathons Consecutive airings of many Gravity Falls episodes. Friday Fright Night On August 31, 2012, Disney aired eight consecutive episodes of the show to kick off its celebration of Mega Labor Day Weekend: "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," "Headhunters," "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "The Inconveniencing," "Dipper vs. Manliness," "Double Dipper," "Irrational Treasure," and "The Time Traveler's Pig." The game "Fright Night" also came out at this point. Fright Night A second Fright Night marathon aired during October 2012, containing all episodes from "The Time Traveler's Pig" to "Summerween." Gravitational Pull "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "Double Dipper," "Irrational Treasure," and "Little Dipper" aired back to back on January 5, 2013. Strange but True! As Disney aired marathons for its various programs, Gravity Falls' turn came on March 29, 2013, with the "Strange but True" marathon, which showed the episodes between "Summerween" and "The Deep End." Little Gideon Marathon Saturday, May 10, 2014, Disney aired a marathon for episodes with Gideon Gleeful in them as a prominent character. The episodes shown were "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "Little Dipper," "Dreamscaperers," and "Gideon Rises." Mystery Manual Marathon In celebration of the season 2 premiere, from Saturday, July 26 to Sunday, July 27 2014, Disney XD ran a Gravity Falls marathon from 10:00am to 8:00pm. The marathon aired every episode of season 1 plus all the shorts. The marathon aired again, on November 25, 2016. Soosgiving Marathon In the week of Thanksgiving 2014, Disney had a marathon for the episode "The Love God" which aired at a special date before Thanksgiving. It also included a promo of Soos listing things he was thankful for, which are: #Melody #Laser Tag #Working With Tools #Weird Rooms #Listing Things #Melody Again On November 1st, 2015, from 1pm to 9pm EST Disney XD had a Soosgiving Marathon. Mabel's Valentine's Gone Marathon The evening of Valentine's Day 2015, Disney aired a marathon of Mabel and her romance/match-making. The promo features clips of Mabel and her crushes from Tourist Trapped, The Deep End, The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, The Love God, Boyz Crazy, Sock Opera, and Dreamscaperers. "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon was a special Gravity Falls season 2 marathon which aired twice on April 19, 2015. Grunkle Stan's Lost Mystery Shack Interviews This marathon aired Sunday, June 28th, the day before the preview for "A Tale of Two Stans" comes out. The Marathon features puppet Stan conducting interviews with different actors from various Disney XD shows looking to work at the Mystery Shack. Remember the Falls marathon For the one year anniversary of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," series finale, Disney XD aired a Gravity Falls marathon on Friday, February 17, 2017. Between episodes a new series of specials called "Soos' Fan Fiction" which are about the continuing adventures of Stan and Ford Pines. Pre-Finale Events *A 1-hour special entitled "Between the Pines" hosted by Time Baby with commentary by Alex Hirsch. Airing February 8th at 8pm on Disney XD! *A 68 hour Gravity Falls marathon leading up to the finale. Starting February 12th at 11pm on Disney XD. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:A to Z ru:Список особых событий Гравити Фолз